solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Components
Components are the mandatory systems required for every spacehip. Small ships VS other ships: Small ships are defined as ships that are incapable travelling through warp gates, and are designed to only be used for an expected maximum of a day of spatial or in-atmosphere travel before the reactors require cooling down and recharging. Due to the low mass of small ships, using a warp gate has a high likelihood of completely desintegrating the ship and anything/anyone inside. (Roll a 1d4, 4 being the ship suvives, 3 being it is partially disintigrated and badly damaged, 1&2 means your ship goes boom) Other ships however, are capable of travel through warp gates and are designed to be able to sustain a crew indefinitely (par food and water supplies). Small ships Bridge/Cockpit This is where the ship is controlled and piloted from. Obciously, every ship needs this in some form. Combined Engine and Reactor Component These drive the ship. For small ships however, the engines and reactor are small enough to be combined into a single unit. This unit also includes Hyper Cooling Modules. Maximum 24 Hours of spacetravel before self-recharge. Self-Recharging takes 1 hour per 12 hours of flight. Landing and Docking Gear. This gear allows the spacehip to land safely, as well as dock with stations and other space vessels. Without this component the ship must land on it's hull, and seeing most spaceship's bottoms are not perfectly flat, this can cause complications, and without docking gear, the spaceship cannot dock with other spaceships, however it can still land in hangers. Mandatory Systems Bridge/Cockpit This is where the ship is controlled and piloted from. Unless the ship contains an A.I Piloting component, and appropriate mainframe components, without a Bridge or a Cockpit the vessel simply cannot be controlled or navigate. Engines Engines Propel, Hover, or Thrust the space vessels, without reactors, unless the spaceship has backup batteries, the Engines will cease to work. Sub Engine Types: Hover Engines: Does NOT work in Vacuums, High Maneuverability capable of underwater propulsion and Average Speed. Low Price VTOL Engines: Works in Vacuumes, Average Maneuverability does NOT work underwater and slow speed. Low Price Ion Engines: Does NOT require a reactor, works in a vacuume, does NOT work in Atmosphere, does NOT work underwater, low maneuverability, very slow speed. Very Low Price Fusion Engines: Does NOT require a reactor, works in a vacuume, works underwater, High maneuverability, High speed, explodes and destorys all adjacent components if destroyed. Extreamly High Price, due to unstable nature, these thrusters are extreamly rare. Dedicated Thruster: '''Works in Vacuumes, low Maneuverability does NOT work underwater and Average speed. Low Price '''Hypersonic Dedicated Thrusters: Works in Vacuumes, low Maneuverability work underwater and High speed. Expensive Hypersonic VTOL Engines: Works in Vacuumes, High Maneuverability work underwater and low speed. Expensive Docking and Airtight Crew Transfer Bridge Component: Allows one spaceship to extend an airtight bridge to connect to another spaceship so crew from both ships may interact, this component is common and particularly useful as most spaceships do not have their own hangars. Reactor The reactor generates the energy required to power the engines. Often Reactors are placed within their own rooms so EMP blasts will not affect them, as well as contain radiation if the reactor melts. Hyper Cooling Modules **(UP FOR DEBATE)** These modules keep the superconductors within the engines cool enough to function properly. If these modules become inoperable, the reactor will overheat, causing the engine to overload and explode, then if not repaired, the reactor will implode. Most ship designes have a Hyper Cooling Module array stored in the engine room. Ameneties A toilet and a kitchen are then minimal requirements for keeping a crew sustained. Crew Quarters These are mandatory as people need somewhere to sleep. Plus, having some personal space helps keep a crew happy. Optional systems Weapon mounts These are common in most ships, however many owners choose not to utilise them. Forced Transfer Bridge Component: The macarbe, darker twin of the traditional transfer bridge component, this component uses gauss-like technology to propell the bridge, which then using surged plastanium hooks dig into the other spaceship, forcing a connection between the two spaceships. Often plasma cutters are used to create an enterance where there once was not. Primarily seen by policing forces, it has also been adopted by pirates and raiders, so they might capture one of the spaceships intact Reinforced Reactor Room: Used to contain and protect reactors, these rooms effictivly make spaceships EMP proof. These rooms also contain radioactive or explosive reprocussions from reactor damage.